In a computer aided design (CAD) interface, drafting applications provide a user an ability to draft designs that are displayed and drawn through the CAD interface. The user drafts designs by piecing together elements drawn by the user in the CAD interface. In many instances, each element drawn by the user possesses several attributes that may be edited and modified by the user. In editing the attribute, the user edits the element. Each attribute includes varied metadata so when the user edits an attribute, the user is actually editing the varied metadata included by the attribute.
Editing the attributes of the elements drawn by a user may require the user to comb within a detailed attribute menu where the attribute menu displays every attribute for every element supported by the CAD interface. The detailed attribute menu is displayed in a side view located on the far side the CAD interface display. The user must move from the element that the user wishes to edit displayed in the main document window of CAD all the way to the detailed attribute menu on the far side of the CAD interface display. The user must then comb within the detailed attribute menu to find the attribute the user wishes to edit for the selected element. In some cases, the display of unnecessary attributes that do not exist for the element that the user wishes to edit forces the user to comb within all of the unnecessary attributes displayed on the attribute menu only to finally discover the attributes relevant for the element selected.